


Did I do that?

by its_padalackles



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Family Issues, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_padalackles/pseuds/its_padalackles
Summary: Alternate story to Jess first moving to Stars Hollow. Luke is immediately infatuated, but it also feels wrong. But Jess has always been one to break the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke had been checking him out from the bus window, and to his horror, he realized it was the nephew he was waiting for.

The walk back to the diner was awkward and uncomfortable. Jess was silent the whole time, except for a few grumbles and murmurs. Luke's thoughts, however, were going a mile a minute. He'd spent five minutes with the kid and he was already getting butterflies in his stomach.

Everything about it was wrong. Not only was Jess much younger than him, Jess was also his nephew. His brain was finding all the issues with it, but his body was not. Thankfully, Jess didn't seem to notice his uncle slowly gravitating towards him, or the fact that his pants were getting tighter by the moment. Jess was too busy being grumpy.

After they got to the diner, Luke showed Jess around the apartment, who then stomped out, Luke sat down on the bed and sighed. He couldn't resist the urge any longer. He laid back and let his left arm fall over his eyes, his other hand starting to tease himself through his jeans.

When he couldn't handle the teasing anymore, he pulled out his cock and began stroking it slowly, gradually increasing speed.

Jess could hear Luke breathing heavily through the door, with an occasional groan. He may have left in a huff, but he didn't really feel like going anywhere. His curiousity got the best of him, and he quietly cracked the door open. The sight he was met with was very unexpected.

Luke's huge hand pumping his huge dick.

Jess couldn't help but watch for a moment, until he realized what he was doing, and quickly closed the door. His heart was pounding. He swore under his breath and walked out of the diner, not looking back.

As he read his book, his mind kept straying. To where he used to live, to this hell town he's in now, his uncle. Jess had barely left before Luke was moaning like a girl.

_Did_ _I_ _do that?_

When Jess returned to the diner, Luke was delivering food to a table. He ignored his uncle's attempts to get his attention, and went upstairs as fast as possible, without seeming like something was up. After a few moments of digging through his things, he found the small box he was looking for.

He listened to make sure no one was coming up, then reached into the box and pulled out an average sized dildo and lube. His belt jingled as he quickly undid it and pushed his jeans down to his mid thighs, then knelt on the floor and bent over, pressing his forehead into the bed where just hours earlier his uncle had been touching himself.

Jess spread a small amount of lube over the toy, then slowly pushed it inside himself. His breath quickened as he moved it in and out. After a long moment, he moved his attention from his ass to his cock, which was painfully hard.

He was close. Really close. A few jerks away from releasing. 

Suddenly, Jess could hear foot steps. He swore and pulled up his jeans, and was still fumbling with his belt when Luke opened the door.

"You okay?" his uncle asked.  
"I'm fine," he grumbled in response.  
"Alright then, you're working in the diner now," Luke commanded.  
"No way," came the firm response. With a sigh, Luke stepped forward and grabbed the collar of his nephew's jacket, and began hauling him downstairs.

As Jess stumbled down the steps, it quickly occured to him that the toy was still in him, and he was still hard as a rock.  
"Fuck," he groaned under his breath, partly because it felt good and partly because he felt stupid about the situation he had put himself in.

"What was that?" Luke asked as they walked into the main area of the diner, and he handed Jess the coffee pot. "I trust you know what to do with this," he continued, before going off to take a long awaited order.

Jess went the longest he could without moving, but when someone from across the diner angrily asked for coffee for the third time, he figured he had to face it sometime. Uncomfortably, he walked toward the man who asked for the refill, doing his best to look normal.

He certainly didn't feel normal.

His pants were very tight around the crotch, and there was a thing inside him threatening to hit his prostate any second.

After a few more awkward looking coffee refills, he made the mistake of giving in. Instead of thinking about how awkward it was to walk, he thought about how good it felt. How close he was to coming in his jeans. This new point of view definitely made things worse. He may as well been drooling as he moved, ready to hump anything with two legs and a big dick.

Jess was refilling the coffee, when Luke came behind the counter, trying to squeeze past him. Luke moved a little too close. His crotch pressed against his nephew's ass for a brief moment, but it was moment enough for Jess. He practically buckled under the sensation.   
"Ngh, fuck," Jess moaned under his breath.

Luke stopped and turned around to face his nephew.  
"You sure you're alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He'd noticed something looked off, and whatever that was proved it.

"I, fuck, I'm fine," Jess answered in a strained voice, mustering all his strength to keep from rutting against the counter. Fuck, he was horny, and Luke wasn't helping.

His uncle sighed.  
"We'll talk about this tonight."

***

The second Luke left on an errand, Jess was upstairs, one hand on his dick, one hand on the toy inside him. It was the fastest he'd ever released, and he blamed Luke. Finally, he took the toy out and cleaned it, before returning it to its box and going back downstairs.

Luke's errand had gone faster than expected, and he was not happy to find Jess had bailed that quickly.

***

Jess was laying on his makeshift bed reading a book, feeling his angsty self again, when he heard the door to the apartment slam shut.  
"The hell was wrong with you today?" Luke exclaimed.  
"Nothing," Jess mumbled in response.  
"No, that was not nothing, that was something," his uncle frowned.

The teen grumbled a response too quiet to be heard.  
"What?" Luke practically shouted.  
"I was really really fucking horny, okay? You happy?" Jess yelled back.

Luke was shocked. That was not the answer he expected.

"I, um, do you, need a bit to yourself, or something?" Luke stumbled over his words.

"No, I'd much rather prefer an audience," Jess said with forced sarcasm, grabbing his dick through his jeans and letting out a fake, girlish moan to sell it more.

Luke attempted a response, but couldn't think of anything, so he quickly retreated to the bathroom.

***

Fuck.

It should not have been that sexy.

He should not be hard from the sight or thought of his nephew doing sexual things.

But here he was, jerking off in the shower to exactly that. The moment after he released, he instantly felt remorse and embarrassment.

After a long time of pacing in across the tile, he finally left the bathroom to find that Jess had picked the worst time to not leave.

Luke's face colored as he passed Jess without looking at him and pretended like he was looking for something in a drawer.

Needless to say, the rest of the night was very awkward.

Both the men laid awake in bed for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, Jess slowly got closer and closer to one Rory Gilmore. However, the more interested he was in her, even more interest sparked in Luke. Rory was supposed to convince him he wasn't into his own uncle, or into guys at all, but clearly it wasn't working.

Every day the tension between them grew. It soon became pretty obvious to one another that something was happening there, but neither one of them had the guts to say it.

Jess was working in the diner, Luke somewhere close by, when he suddenly had a rush of confidence. Not caring about the consequences, Jess walked behind the counter where Luke was leaning to grab the coffee pot. Luke turned around to face him, and opened his mouth to say something, when Jess walked past him, "accidentally" trailing his hand across the other man's thigh as he gave him a smirk.

Needless to say, Luke was shocked.

***

When Luke went upstairs after closing the diner, he found Jess staring into the fridge. The teen completely ignored Luke, as if he wasn't even there.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore," Luke grumbled before closing the distance between him and his nephew.

He grabbed Jess' chin and pulled it towards himself, connecting their lips together in a rough manner. When he let go, Jess pulled back, eyes wide.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, not sure how else to react.

"I, shit, I thought you wanted that, I," Luke began rambling, completely sure he'd just scarred the kid for life, when he felt hands on his belt.

Jess stepped closer, pressing his nose against Luke's chest, and dropped slowly to his knees, not breaking contact. He began mouthing at Luke's dick through his jeans, which were getting tighter by the second.

Luke was too shocked for words as his nephew undid his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers with his teeth. He finally mustered the strength to look down at the 17 year old looking up at him through dark lashes, breathing heavily on his cock.

The first lick to the tip of his cock sent him over the edge of pleasure.  
"Fuckk," Luke moaned, long and drawn out. Jess smiled to himself, chuckling softly and taking half his uncle's cock into his mouth without warning.

Luke immediately gripped Jess' hair with one hand, letting out another loud groan. Without thinking about what he was doing, he began thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth. Jess moaned in response, sending vibrations through Luke's dick.

The second Jess' teeth lightly scraped against his cock, Luke suddenly realized what he was doing. He pushed Jess back and scrambled to get his jeans back on.

"Fuck," Luke said in a raised voice.  
"What the hell?" Jess asked from his spot on the floor, not moving from where he ended up after Luke shoved him.  
"We can't do this Jess," Luke said on the verge of shouting.

Jess gave him a silent scowl and got to his feet, leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

***

"Jess, I-" Rory began, before she was cut off by a hard kiss from the other teen.

"What? Come on, please? For me?" Jess continued to beg, moving his attention back to Rory's neck. He let his hand trail up her thigh, which earned a small gasp.

"Jess," Rory whined.

"Come on, I'll make it good. So fucking good," Jess answered in a husky voice, his hand finding its way under Rory's shirt.

"You attach yourself to me like a leech within two minutes of finding me, and you just expect me to do that?" Rory replied, trying to seem like she wasnt giving in.

"I dont really expect you to, but I sure as hell want you to," Jess chuckled.

"You don't?"

"I don't. You're too good. You wouldn't do that. You're probably gonna wait til you're 25 and have the perfect guy, right?" Jess teased.

She took the bait.

"Oh really," Rory responded with a smirk, taking his challenge.

"It'll be good, don't worry," Jess said in the most seductive voice he could muster, and began undoing Rory's jeans.

***

Luke couldn't believe he did that. What had gotten into him? He blamed Jess' dark hair and overall good looks. But he mostly blamed himself. He wasn't supposed to be the creepy uncle. He was supposed to take care of the kid, not have sex with him.

Needless to say, Luke was mentally kicking himself for the rest of the night.

***

Jess spent the next three weeks trying to coax Luke back to his breaking point. Whether it was touching him "accidentally" while working in the diner, walking around the apartment with only jeans low on his hips, or letting his towel drop once or twice when he got out of the shower.

But nothing seemed to be working.

He took out his sexual frustrations on Rory. The poor girl actually thought he was into her, let alone into girls in general. He just needed a sexual outlet.

One night, after a date, he took her back to the apartment. Luke was finishing up the night in the diner, and Jess managed to convince her that his uncle wouldn't be coming up for a while.

He also managed to convince her of a few other things.

***

When Luke opened the door, he was shocked at what he found. Rory was face down on the bed, completely undressed, blindfolded, her wrists tied to the headboard, whimpering as Jess moved his hips in and out of her.

Luke could tell that Rory didnt know he was there, but Jess did. He was completely frozen. Practically mesmerized. Against his will, his pants started getting tighter.

Jess clearly realized this.

He silently waved his uncle over, and for some reason he couldnt understand, Luke obeyed. When Luke was close enough, Jess grabbed him by the belt to keep him from leaving. Rory whined her disapproval when Jess pulled out, but only to position himself under her, and soon he was back to thrusting inside of her.

Jess moved his hand to Luke's, and pulled him closer, forcing him to kneel behind Rory, and brought the older man's hand to her chest. Luke couldn't fathom why he wasnt stopping himself. Why his hand stayed where it was even after Jess moved his. Why he gently squeezed, and why his cock twitched when Rory groaned in response.

He especially couldnt understand why he let Jess position his hands on Rory's hips, and take his hard cock out of his jeans.

"Come on, do it," Jess said to Luke in a husky whisper.

Finally, it occured to Rory that something was off.

"Jess?" she asked quietly, but was ignored.

He used his foot to wrap around Luke's thigh, urging him closer.

"Do it. Do it, do it, do it," Jess coaxed. He could tell Luke was close to giving in.

The teen snapped his hips inside Rory a few times, earning a long, whining moan, and that did it.

Luke moved to where Jess was, putting his dick next to the boy's mouth, hoping he would understand. Jess immediately took Luke into his mouth, sucking hard for a few moments, before the man moved back behind Rory.

With one hand on his painfully hard, and now wet, cock, he began slowly pushing inside Rory's ass.

"Jess?" she asked again, more frantic this time.

"Shh, Rory, it's okay," he responded with a soft kiss.

Luke was only halfway in when she was whimpering loudly.

"Shh, I know, I know he's big, but it's okay, just focus on me," Jess coaxed, putting his attention back to moving his hips.

After what felt like forever, Luke finally bottomed out, and Rory was panicking.

"Hey, Rory, it's okay, it's just Luke," Jess told her as he began thrusting harder.

"L-luke?" Rory whined.

"Fuck, Jess," Luke groaned as he starting moving his hips. Jess smiled to himself and kept his hips moving, nearing release.

Luke moaned his name once more and Jess lost it. He moaned as he came, then pulled out and disposed of the condom.

Moving behind Luke, he began kissing and sucking all over his uncles back and neck, causing him to moan.

He pulled out of Rory, forgetting all about her, and directed his attention to Jess. Pushing the boy to his hands and knees, Luke finally put his hands on the ass he'd been eyeing ever since Jess first came to Stars Hollow.

Jess mewled as Luke brought his mouth down to the boys ass and started licking. It wasn't long before Jess was a moaning, writhing mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke the next morning with a deep sense of regret. It took him a minute to remember what had happened, and when he did, he was mortified. How could he have given in like that?

He got out of bed and there Jess was, black jeans slung low on his hips, his shirt hanging over his shoulder.  
"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"Are you just going to pretend nothing happened?" Luke said after a long moment. Jess shrugged it off and put on his shirt, shoes, and jacket, then left the apartment.

"Fuck," Luke said to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

***

It was a busy day in the diner. Luke was delivering plates when Jess came in and immediately began heading upstairs.

"Hey, Jess wait," Luke called out as he set down the plates. His nephew sighed and walked over.

"What, you want me to jack you off or something?" Jess said as he rolled his eyes.

"Jess, what the hell," his uncle responded, looking around to see if anyone heard. "I just need you to help out, alright?"

The teen scowled but picked up the coffee pot anyway.

  
As things started to slow down, Jess was standing behind the counter. Luke started to shuffle past behind him, and the teen immediately bent over and pretended to be looking for something. He pressed his ass against the older man for a long moment, before standing up.

"Sorry," Jess said with an innocent smile. Luke grumbled and rolled his eyes.

  
The second Luke said he could leave, Jess was out the door.

***

It was well after Luke had closed up, but noises from downstairs woke him. He listened for a moment, then decided he should check it out. As he went closer to it, the noises grew clearer, and it was some sort of low grunting and growling.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was shocked at what he saw.

Jess was bent over one of the tables, his chest heaving, and his head being wrenched back by Dean Forrester, who had a painful looking grip on his hair. Not only that, but Dean was slamming inside of Jess. Both teens were covered in bruises and blood.

Dean locked eyes with Luke.  
"Don't move or I swear you'll regret it," the teen growled, causing Jess to whine in protest. Something about the glint in Dean's eye made him obey for some reason he couldn't understand. The young man returned his attention back to the other one he was pounding.

"Well, you've woke him, so now you can be as loud as I want," Dean said with a chuckle, causing Jess to whimper.

"You know, all this whining isn't like you. I thought it would take more to break you. Come on, quit being a girl." Dean accented his words with a few more hard thrusts, before pulling out and wrenching Jess to his knees.

Adding to his anger, Jess protested when Dean tried to force his mouth open. The dark haired teen clenched his jaw as hard as he could, even after Dean punched and slapped him a few times.

The taller boy growled and put his foot over Jess' crotch, and slowly started adding pressure. After a long minute, his steely expression finally started to break, and he began to wince. A few more moments and his head was hung, and his breathing fast.

"You act like you're enjoying this," Dean said with a disgusted look. Jess threw back his head and laughed, and the other teen took his chance.

The brunette shoved his thumbs into the other boy's mouth, then pushed his hard dick inside. He gripped Jess' hair once again, and began fucking his mouth.

It wasn't long before Dean was cumming, and Jess was moaning.

Dean tucked himself back into his jeans and wrenched Jess' head to the side, increasing the pressure on his cock at the same time, earning another loud groan.

"You're sick," Dean said with disgust and threw Jess towards the floor. The dark haired teen hit his head on the tile with a crack, and simply leaned back and laughed with a dazed look.

The brunette turned his attention to Luke.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You were in on it too. You fucked my girl," Dean growled as he moved closer. He elbowed the man across the face and stepped on the back of his knee, forcing him to fall forward, and proceeded to kick him in the crotch. Luke doubled forward in pain. The teen got down to his knees.

"Come on, eat me out like you did Jess when you left Rory like that. Do it. Do it or I won't stop," Dean coaxed with an evil look in his eye. Hesitantly, Luke put a hand on Dean's hip. The teen flipped himself so his ass was towards Luke, and put his forearms on the floor.

"Do it," he commanded. "Make me cum again."

Suddenly, Luke had a plan.

He pulled down the brunette's jeans and immediately went to town, licking and sucking. Dean, oversensitive from his recent release, couldn't help but moan like a slut. When Luke pushed his tongue inside the boy's hole, he lost it. He came over the tiles with a loud moan.

And Luke's plan went into motion.

As quickly as he could, Luke grabbed the teen's arms out from under him, his head hitting the tile as the older man forced his hands behind his back.

"Jess, give me your belt," Luke demanded, and Jess obeyed. Before long, Dean's arms were held together by the belt around his elbows, the excess wrapped around Luke's hand.

"This is for fucking my property," Luke growled as he slammed his dick inside Dean and started pounding.

Dean was practically screaming.

It was the first time anything had gone up his ass, and it was Luke's huge cock, with minimal lubrication.

He clenched his teeth together to quiet his noises, but it didn't help much.

After a painfully long minute, Dean got used to it, and was panting and moaning against the tiles. Suddenly, he screamed once again, and Luke could tell he found his sweet spot. He hit it dead on every thrust after that.

"Come on Dean, tell me how much you like it," Luke chuckled as he slammed into the teen's prostate.

"Fuck," Dean moaned, practically drooling on the floor.

Luke slowed his pace, then eventually pulled out and put his dick back in his jeans.

"Come by anytime," Luke chuckled as he picked up Jess bridal style and walked upstairs, leaving Dean on the floor.

***

"You called me your property," Jess said in a groggy voice when Luke set him down on the bed.

"Did I? I was upset, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry," Luke cooed as he wet a rag and began cleaning Jess' wounds.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Jess mumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

There was a long silence as Luke cleaned up the teen, before he spoke again.

"I'd never been fucked before," he said, not sure what he meant to get out of it.

That only made Luke more mad.

"That little fuck. I can't believe him. Just forget about it, okay?" Luke growled.

"Only if you do," Jess said in response, and Luke's expression softened.

The older man laid down next to his nephew on the bed and put his arm behind the boy's head.

"We'll forget about it together," Luke said quietly and gently kissed Jess on his forehead. He pulled his nephew closer, and stayed there until the teen fell asleep.


End file.
